Agestoria Malefoy
by Imagie
Summary: Non, aucune fautes dans le titre. De décennies en décennies, tout se dégrade, lentement, et à cause d'un homme indifférent. Pauvre, pauvre Astoria.


Agestoria Malefoy

A vingt ans, Astoria Malefoy, enceinte, aurait aimé un peu de passion dans sa vie.

Elle aurait adoré qu'un homme la soulève, la fasse tourner dans l'air. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'on la saisisse par surprise par les hanches pour l'entrainer dans un coin éloigné du reste du monde. Elle aurait apprécié les beaux mots et les étreintes trop fortes, les caresses et les griffures, les assiettes jetées de rage à terre, le verre brisé. Elle aurait raffolé des baiser dans le cou en public, des mains la cherchant dans son sommeil. Elle aurait savouré la résistance qu'on eu pu lui opposer, aurait ragé de désir. Pour un homme lui prouvant de façon brûlante une telle adoration, un tel engouement, elle aurait fuit le monde.

Mais à vingt ans, Astoria se trouvait avec le plus froid des hommes. Jamais il ne la regardait, jamais il ne la touchait. Il ne lui refusait rien, la comblant de présents, mais il ne lui donnait rien de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il la caressait par devoir, presque avec dégoût. Il ne lui procurait en aucune façon la passion qu'elle demandait, et pourtant.

Il rentrait tous les soirs en disant « -Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon? » et Astoria était contente.

*

A trente ans, Astoria Malefoy, un enfant, aurait aimé un peu de stabilité familiale dans sa vie.

Elle aurait adoré des balades à trois, un enfant dans la poussette, les gens autours et un chien qui courrait devant. Elle aurait bien voulu un baiser sur le front, avant de monter ses coucher, en signe de protection. Elle aurait apprécié les attentions simple, un mot griffonné à la hâte, un « Je t'aime! » avant de partir, en claquant la porte de la maison. Elle aurait raffolé de jour de ménage familial, où l'on passe dans toutes les pièces, de premières photos sur lesquelles on tente de faire sourire le bébé. Elle aurait savouré un sourire chaleureux à son égare lorsque son mari parlait d'elle en société, un regard complice à table. Pour un homme lui apportant le preuve qu'elle comptait encore, qu'elle était jolie, elle aurait fuit le monde.

Mais à trente ans, Astoria se trouvait avec le plus distant des hommes. Jamais il ne riait, jamais il ne prenait son fils sur les genoux. Il se contentait d'acheter un grande maison, de pourvoir à ses besoins, mais il n'avait pas d'attention gentilles et douces envers elle. Il lui parlait par devoir, presque avec ennuie. Il ne lui accordait en aucune façon la stabilité complice qu'elle demandait, et pourtant.

Il rentrait presque tous les soirs en disant « -Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » et Astoria était songeuse.

*

A quarante ans, Astoria Malefoy, un enfant à mi-temps, aurait aimé un peu de mouvement dans sa vie.

Elle aurait adoré un poste compliqué, au Ministère par exemple, à classer des affaires pour le Magemagot. Elle aurait bien voulut travailler, sortir de chez elle, s'intégrer dans une communauté. Elle aurait apprécié s'investir, combattre pour une cause, avoir une quelconque utilité pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. Elle aurait raffolé de requêtes complexes, de gens venant chercher auprès d'elle réconfort, d'échelons à gravir et de patron lui disant « Bon travail. » Elle aurait savouré des soutiens, des encouragements. Pour un homme lui faisant sentir qu'elle agissait bien dans la voie qu'elle choisissait, qu'elle s'engageait et qu'elle servait, elle aurait fuit le monde.

Mais à quarante ans, Astoria se trouvait avec le plus inintéressé des hommes. Jamais il ne cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, jamais il ne s'occupait de la galvaniser dans ses rêves d'occupation. Il se contentait de lui donner son feu vert, de pourvoir au besoin des diverses associations dans lesquelles elle s'inscrivait, mais il n'avait que faire de comment elle pouvait bien disposer de cet argent. Il l'écoutait par devoir, presque avec agacement. Il ne lui apportait en aucune façon le soutient qu'elle demandait, et pourtant.

Il rentrait un soir sur deux en disant « -Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » et Astoria était désabusée.

*

A cinquante ans, Astoria Malefoy, un enfant partit depuis longtemps, aurait aimé un peu d'exotisme dans sa vie.

Elle aurait adoré voir les plages d'Hawaï, se promener sur les berges blanches d'une île lointaine. Elle aurait bien voulu escalader l'Himalaya, connaître les sommet enneigée des montagnes, planter sur leurs hauteurs la marque des ses chaussures. Elle aurait apprécié les plaines d'Afrique, les étendue calmes d'Asie sur lesquelles elle aurait pu courir. Elle aurait raffolé des cocktail aux fruits peu commun, les coquillages ramassés à la sauvette avant de partir, les balades à vélo le long des littoraux, les chants en langue chaude qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait savouré les sonorités des noms étrangers, les personnes différentes, la diversité de ce monde qui lui restait à découvrir. Pour un homme l'emmenant voir du pays, la trainant loin, dans tous les coins du globe, elle aurait fuit le monde.

Mais à cinquante ans, Astoria Malefoy se trouvait avec le plus statique des hommes. Jamais il ne voulait sortir, jamais il ne faisait avec elle des projets de voyages ou de weekend-end. Il se contentait de lui offrir des cartes, des livres pour calmer son imagination trop florissante, mais il n'acceptait pas de partir de cette maison douillette dans laquelle ils vivaient, ayant peur du changement, sans doute. Il faisait semblant de l'écouter par devoir, presque sans l'entendre. Il ne lui montrait en aucune façon l'attention et le désir de changement qu'elle demandait, et pourtant.

Il rentrait certains soirs en disant « -On mange? » et Astoria était accablée.

*

A soixante ans, Astoria Malefoy, un enfant qu'elle ne voyait jamais, aurait aimé recommencer sa vie.

Elle aurait adoré pour voir retourner au début, repartir du point zéro. Elle aurait bien voulu repasser son enfance chez ses parents, ré-apprendre le vélo, recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle aurait apprécié les cours du professeur Rogue, cette fois-ci, les nuits avec ses amies dans le dortoir chaud, la cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Elle aurait raffolé de la nouvelle liberté qui s'offrait à elle, les rencontres qu'elle faisait, les fous rires qu'elle avait durant ses premiers jours de travail. Elle aurait savouré son mariage, sa grossesse et la vie avec son fils, le véritable amour de sa vie. Pour un homme la laissant refaire complètement sa vie, prendre un nouveau départ et chercher un sens à son existence, elle aurait fuit le monde.

Heureusement pour elle, Astoria Malefoy se trouvait avec le plus inexistant des homme. Jamais il ne parlait, jamais il ne s'opposait à ses projets. Il se contentait de sourire, sur l'unique photo qu'elle avait gardé de lui, mais il n'avait plus son mot à dire dans son existence. Il se taisait par devoir, par obligation. Il lui procurait toute la liberté, toute l'évasion qu'elle demandait, enfin.

Il ne pouvait plus rentrer le soir, ne disait jamais « -le repas est prêt? » et Astoria était parfaitement heureuse, chérissant le souvenir d'un homme meilleur depuis qu'il était mort.


End file.
